


The March to Ettinsmoor

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ballads, Battle, Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Chronicles of Narnia References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ettinsmoor, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends of Narnia, Giants, Golden Age (Narnia), Inspired by Poetry, Marching Song, Narnia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Soldiers, Song Lyrics, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A marching song sung by Narnian soldiers while campaigning in the North against the Giants of Ettinsmoor - and sometimes of Harfang as well - during the Golden Age.





	The March to Ettinsmoor

Off to battle, off to war,  
We're marching off to Ettinsmoor.  
We're off to face the Northern Giants,  
Known for their temperamental rants.

We're led from the front by our two boy-Kings,  
Their armor giving off a silver sheen.  
The eldest is the High King Peter,  
Our Magnificent and Golden leader.

Alongside him is Edmund the Just,  
Urging us on against the cold wind's gust!  
As we once again head up North,  
Though the Marshes we're marching forth.

We trust in Aslan, we're in His Paws,  
Beware all ye foes of His teeth and claws!  
We march towards those barren wastelands,  
It'll be there where we'll make our stand.

These Ettinsmoor Giants are brutish louts,  
Stubborn than stone even after they route.  
Why, oh why, do they never learn?  
Why, oh why, do they always return?

Why do they keep coming back for more,  
Instead of living in peace in Ettinsmoor?  
What do they think they will gain,  
When all they'll get is more, more pain?

Why must they rebel and sharpen their swords,  
Instead of accepting our Kings as their lords?  
Why ally themselves with those Fell-Beasts,  
When they could live in Ettinsmoor in peace?

Who knows what's going through their heads,  
It matters not since they'll soon be dead.  
With the might of our Kings, the Giants will flee,  
And we'll pursue them, showing no mercy.

Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah to our Kings!  
Their praises and victories we will sing!  
As we march back home in victory,  
To Cair Paravel bordering the sea.

Oh, what a blessing it is to be alive,  
As our glorious nation grows and thrives.  
We'd gladly give our lives to gage,  
In return for a lengthy Golden Age.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Don't worry. This isn't a April's Fool Prank. Sadly Spring is playing one on me by SNOWING!!! UGH!!! Oh well, at least it's not hot and humid like last Spring.
> 
> Have a great week, guys.
> 
> Stay Sunny!


End file.
